


Time Won't Stop Us (Frerard)

by Sabriel4_life



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bottom Gerard Way, Confusion, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, M/M, Multi, Revenge, Sexual Content, Switching, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabriel4_life/pseuds/Sabriel4_life
Summary: Gerard Way, probably the most out going guys there is to know and most probably the hotest, what with the fact that he rocked out on stage every weekend with his band. Due to certain technical difficulties, Gerard lands up in an explosion that sends him all the way back to ..."Oh, God! 1920?" his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as he looked at the young man who was too short for it to be legal but oh so - Gerard would definitely have him fuck him but wasn't that illegal? Oh Shit, how the hell was he going to cope."Be lucky you landed up in my bar or else you'd be getting no where anytime soon." He looked at Gerard, hazel eyes seemingly piercing through his skin. He wouldn't let it get to him though."And why is that?"The man only smirked, walking away from the curious boy and into the backroom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chaptered fic on frerard and I'm excited! I know the prologue is short but the rest will be longer!

Sweat dripped down his forehead, breathing shallow as his eyes moved frantically amongst the mounds of people that stood in front of him, screaming their lungs out as they witnessed the scene before them. It was one that many would look at and scowl in disgrace before scurrying away but to the few people in this crowd would give up the world for this: to be present at their favourite bands show; specifically My Chemical Romance's show.

Currently, Gerard Way was playing a concert in New Jersey which just so happened to be his home town and the place where the fans got the wildest for the young rock star. The crowd wasn't as large as usual but there were still over thousand's of fans. The man hadn't thought he'd ever get this far especially when he was only at the mere age of 30 but, apparently, NJ just couldn't help but love his band enough to make their name explode and slowly becoming one of the most inspirational of all. Gerard still couldn't fathom any of what had happened to them yet still basked in its glory for it had got him to help not only their fans through depression or anxiety but also the members of the band. This included himself, almost committing suicide from his crave for self-destruction through substances of drugs and alcohol. He never realized how happy his life could be without the two sins that would once nag him for his attention.

What made the man even happier about being sober was that he could actually remember and enjoy the shows - he got more of a kick performing on stage than he had ever had on the drugs - singing away while jumping around, hopefully not damaging his vocals in the process. 

"Are you guys ready to fucking wreck this place apart!?" Gerard screamed into the mic, one hand moving to push his greasy hair out of his face. He watched in awe as the crowd roared, begging for more. It almost felt as if he was complete right then in that moment – almost.

Ray Toro, the guitarist with an overly large afro, started with the opening riff to the song they'd be performing when suddenly bass and drums came through and his lips curled into a smirk. He glanced to his left, seeing his brother, Mikey, going off with the bass not even having to turn to know how James was going off with his own drums. 

"This is the last song and you better sing it as loud as possible - I want to hear you screaming it! Everyone, this is Helena!"

The crowd almost came to an entire stand still as the front man uttered the first few lyrics to the song, goosebumps becoming evident on his own skin before ripping into the second verse, the rest of the stadium doing so as well. It was a beautiful thing, seeing so many people getting affected by one song in such a similar way: pure beauty that never stopped. Even if he lost his breath and wasn't able to sing, the fans did it for him, filling in every word as though they were a choir of angels descending from the heavens, glowing. 

As much as the band had tried to let the song carry on for a while longer, they had to finish up and end the show. 

"You were all fucking amazing tonight! We love you all and can't wait to see you again!" Gerard spoke into his mic, blowing multiple kisses at the fans before finally walking backstage with the rest of the band, grabbing a can of Red Bull before heading to the shared dressing room. 

With a sigh, he fell on one of the two seated couches and taking a gulp of the drink while catching his breath. 

"What a great fucking show!" Mikey said with maybe a little bit too much enthusiasm as he walked in, followed by Ray who silently agreed, gulping down his own drink then smiling wide enough to make Gerard want to puke. 

Now, don't get him wrong, Gerard isn't a prude and definitely has nothing wrong with positively, usually he would even join in with the post-concert adrenaline but that night he just wasn't feeling it. Maybe it was the empty feeling that was creeping into his chest yet again, almost making him double over in pain. He didn't even know why he felt that way when there was no reason to. He had his friends, his family, his fans and his girlfriend there for him - supporting him and yet he still felt this sort of emptiness inside. 

Sometimes he thought that it was because he missed his girlfriend, Lindsey, but he had barely seen her a week ago. He gets that that really good be the problem but the two had been dating for years now and could go without seeing each other for long periods of time, having become used to it with the multiple tours and all. Though, maybe he should probably propose to her? It would be the right thing to do right? Was that why he had been feeling the way he did? Either way, he wouldn't know because before he had more time to think about his situation, the voice of his brother ripped through his thoughts.

"Gee," he started, eyebrows scrunched as if confused by how the oldest Way was acting. Gerard raised an eyebrow, grabbing a cigarette from the box that lay isolated on the side table. "Ray, James and Myself are getting drinks with everyone else, you wanna join?" 

Gerard shook his head at the offer, lighting the cancer stick and inhaling deeply, somewhat praying it would somewhat ease his thoughts. 

His brother only nodded once, wishing him a good night and then leaving. 

Gerard wasn't sure how long it had been since basically every single soul in the building had vacated having been too lost in his own head to realize that a sinking feeling of dread was settling at the pit of his stomach; that is until it was too late. The soft 'tick tock, tick tock' that could be heard in the room next door had made Gerard extremely confused because, wasn't everybody gone? 

In curiosity, he moved closer to the thin door, pressing his ear to it to hear if there was any movement, keeping the cigarette in between the safety of his lips.

There wasn't any movement.

The ticks were getting louder and it only confused him more. He sighed, moving to stand up straight only to have heard a almost deafening 'BOOM!' 

The door in front of Gerard pushed back, the power of the bomb causing the force to break it right off its hinges. The man went flying back, not even getting a chance to gasp. He didn't even see the scene in slow motion, rather falling full force against chairs and table that hadn't ever been in the dressing rooms. In fact, he had never been in the presence of this furniture before which scared him as he tried to take in his surroundings, getting nowhere when he was too dizzy to even try. 

-

Have you ever wondered about time? About why it is around and how you follow the ticking hands of a clock or a watch constantly. Have you ever just stared at it in peace one second where as the next, anxiety is washing over you as your blood pressure rises along with your heart beat because you felt like you were late or something. It’s even worse when you realize that your life just shouldn’t be constricted by the laws of humanity because time isn’t actually real. Sure, humanity has digits to show it but who is to say it is actually needed: that it is for a good cause? Why do we have to live by times when we should really be living by the dark and light? Who is to say that the sun brings the day when it could be the night – vice versa with the moon? It is a restriction; it is what has caused people to call those who don’t sleep (when everyone else is in dreamland) insomniacs. The same applies for anxiety, ADHD, ADD, depression, and plenty other ‘mental illnesses’. You get medication shoved into our hands and sent off; which can, at times, lead to even worse happenings such as criminal offences. It all links together in some way and it is disgusting that you all have to live by these rules and only destroy ourselves.

Now, it is in no means to say that everything is because of time since animals have no sense of time yet they can fall into a depressed like state or have anxiety – time just plays a large role in it. 

With this said, would it still be appropriate to talk about travelling back in time? Probably not, but it is still a topic that you must take note of. Science has proved in theories of numbers that it is possible to time travel, using the equation that Albert Einstein had created in order to do so. It is said that, if travelling in a specific direction at the speed of light, you will find yourself in a different era. Of course, many think this is bullshit as if you travel at that pace; your body would implode because it simply cannot withstand the force. 

This was not the case for Gerard Way though, in fact, without even meaning to, he did exactly that. The dark haired man had been pushed so forcefully by the bomb that he had gone crashing into multiple bar stools and tables, passing out before he could decipher his surroundings. 

Frank Iero had been drinking a pint of scotch in his office when the racket coming from just outside, hazel eyes going hard as he pulled out his loaded pistol and cautiously making his way past the door. The man was the own of the place, having it handed down to him from his father only two prior, having passed on from cancer. It was a hard time for him but he pushed it aside in order to comfort his mother through the grieving and determined to keep the Pub open in his father’s honour. He was not going to let anybody just come in and destroy the place especially when it was midday and closed. 

He opened the door slowly, pistol up and ready to fire only to have his arm drop to his side when he saw the scene, eyebrows furrowing as he saw the body of a person amongst the fallen stools. As he moved closer, gun now on the bars counter, Frank realized that the person was unconscious and definitely didn’t come from here. Their fashion sense was appalling to look at but somewhat intriguing. Nobody in New York had ever worn such clothes. His eyes moved up the body, noticing their hair and immediately assuming it was a girl from its length, but not understanding how it had such an unnatural colour. It was all so confusing, why was there a girl in the middle of the pub wearing some form of pants as if she was a man? If she had to step outside, everybody would judge her. 

Frank sighed, gripping the girls shoulder and moving her onto her back so Frank could lift her easier, carrying her to his office where she now lay on the office’s couch. The man didn’t want to disrespect the female by looking at her, deciding to give her some sort of privacy while he turned to his desk and dialed for Jamia, the only woman that would be able to help with the situation. 

“Good day sir, you are wishing to connect with Jamia Nestor, correct?” the lady asked through the crackling line, waiting for conformation in order to connect the call. Once she had heard his hum of agreement, she connected the call, Frank having to wait a few minutes while they reached. 

“Frank, I do not have much time to speak so hurry up.” Once her voice was heard, the man sighed internally and relaxed almost immediately, even if he could hear how frantic she was.

“This seems to be quite serious on my part. There is a woman in my office, unconscious. I know that you said people have different fashion in the future and she definitely has different fashion.” 

There was a pause of silence before the woman on the other end of the line allowed herself to speak again, “unconscious… okay, Frank, remember everything that I have taught you and don’t get too excited. When she wakes up, give her a coffee, maybe even some poison to rid the headache that will be present; I doubt she is experienced at time travel at all. Now, I shall be there in a jiffy. Take care, Frank.”

Before the man could respond at all, the line went dead. He closed his eyes tight trying his best to stay calm but the constant pound in his chest from oncoming excitement. Yes, he knew bits of the future but that was only because of Jamia. She was a traveler in time and had been to many different centuries, telling Frank about all the places she had been. The two had met two years prior at his father’s funeral, bumping into each other when she had stepped out of nowhere. Frank had thanked God that he had left to go for a walk, far away from civilization at the point that it happened. He remembered how the woman kept saying that she had been there the entire time and that Frank was only seeing things, that he was ludicrous. That was their first meeting until he had witnessed her flung backwards into an alley on his walk home, only this time she was not alone. When he had rounded the corner, he watched as she knocked the strange looking man out. Jamia couldn’t refuse anything after that, promising an explanation.

Turned out, she fought against other travelers that tried messing with fate. Apparently, she could not allow anyone messing with the past in order to affect the nearing future and sometimes even further future. One small rip in time could change everything and a lot of the time, nothing good came from it. She would carry a special pill with her (it was from the future, said she) that could cause the threat to fall into a sleep that would only ever have them wake with a complete wipe of the mind. She would take them back to their own era on earth and deemed her job complete. 

Frank could not stop the nagging feeling in his gut that wanted to do the same thing, completely intrigued by the concept. He had made Jamia promise to teach him; guide him to become as brilliant as she was. She was reluctant but, nonetheless, she promised. It took him training everyday and educating himself with the importance that time holds especially in history and how it could create a ripple in the future. Along with this, he too learnt how to travel but could only ever go into the past, not having the strength to go into the future, the furthest he could go is back to his own present time. That is why it was so exciting to see someone from who knows how far into the future.

The man removed his blazer, lighting a cigar and left to the main part of the bar to brew the coffee beans. In the mean time, he picked up the chairs and swept the floors, bringing out more stools to replace the broken ones. By the time all of that was finished, he heard a voice call out and rushed to the office.

“Mikey?” the voice had called, frightened when she saw Frank. The man stopped in his steps, brows furrowing as he watched the woman cradle her head in her hands, whimpering at the pain while her chest heaved. Frank stepped further in, stopping when he was in front of the angelic like being in front of him. 

“Are you okay?” he whispered, watching as the girl looked up in confusion. Frank gasped, in awe of her hazel, green eyes rimmed with black (which was strange but maybe that’s the fashionable thing to wear) contrasting with her pale skin.

“Where the hell am I?” the nasally voice was surprising to the man standing, worried as to why the woman sounded so much like a man. It didn’t help when he saw the scowl, “and who the fuck are you?” 

Frank stayed composed, not very aware of how to respond but shook his head and smiled. “Do you want some coffee? I have some brewing in the pot and I’m sure you’ll need it for that headache.” He was glad to see the girl’s eyes light up at the word ‘coffee’, standing up quickly and walking out the office and to the bar, not even paying attention to anything. 

“I’m Frank, by the way.” Frank introduced politely, handing the mug over and waiting to hear the name of the beau that sat before him, almost choking on his spit. 

“Mmm…” she hummed as she indulged in the taste, “I’m Gerard.”

Frank didn’t know what to do or how to feel now that he knew that the person he had been referring to as a female was actually a male. He couldn’t believe that he had once had a thought of him being beautiful, yet here he was. He pushed it away though, his curiosity having a tighter hold as he wanted to find out more. He wouldn’t do that yet though, wanting this Gerard character to be in a proper headspace before they could proceed. And, oh how Frank wanted to proceed and ask millions of questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! 2nd chapter and my excitement is bursting. I am sorry it seems so boring and short for now but I promise it will get longer and that I will be updating sooner. I'm busy finishing off high school and gotta study (which sucks but.. anyway) I hope you enjoy :)

Frank swallowed hard as he stared at the man that gulped down his fourth mug of coffee as he tried to comprehend the fact that he was in a bar in front of a sexy midget while his girlfriend back home was probably going insane over the fact that he was missing (since usually he would be back in bed by now). Gerard wasn’t missing though, he knew exactly where he was, he just didn’t know where the fuck his phone was and why there was some Halloween party going on in the pub he landed up in. Were they having some dress-up thing gong on? Why was the owner dressed like he came from 19-fucking-whatever? Was Gerard missing something?

This was very obvious to Frank though, how out of place Gerard was feeling in the area that he was surrounded by and he didn’t really want to break the news to him. Call it a sense of protection over the man; Frank knew that Gerard would be scared out of his mind knowing that he was in a different time especially if he had important people to get home to and the barman did not doubt that. The thought of Gerard having people that missed him made a hot feeling bubble through him and he was confused by it, as well as the fact that he just itched to touch him. 

It was so overwhelming, the fact that this man was from the future. His skin just had a glow to it, making Gerard look somewhat soft and feminine; this made Frank wonder if all men looked this appealing to the eye from where he was from, if it was seen as as much of a disgrace in his time to fancy the same gender or prance around with their hands locked together like every other couple would. 

It was very strange to think of such a thing but Frank was extremely open-minded – with time travel, it was necessary to be open-minded. He wasn’t gong to lie though; sometimes he had the urge to walk downtown where all the bohemian clubs resided and see what it was all about. He wouldn’t say that he was a queer but he did fancy a few men over the 26-years of his life. It was wrong in the time he is from, so therefore it was a horrible idea to think of Gerard as a handsome young man.

Frank let out a sigh from behind the bar, looking away from the pale man that caused his heart to beat the slightest bit faster, polishing a glass and shelving it in order to avoid looking at him and getting lost in his thoughts again. Apparently this was too much of a request that the Lord would not grant him his wish, Gerard coughing to get his attention. “So, Frank, right?” The man nodded in confirmation that that was in fact his name, wondering where this conversation would go. 

“Where exactly am I?” Gerard began to ask, “I was at a show and my band left for drinks and then I woke up here on your couch after some fucked up dream. What the hell?”

Frank cringed slightly at the use of his language and how loose his tongue was. Sure, they swore but the way he spoke was just so different to what Frank was used to, only the drunkest of men would speak in such a way. There was just such a big difference between the 20th century and the time that this man was from – it would make a person go insane. He wondered what it was like.

“Err…” Frank coughed, trying to think of a way to word it all. How was he supposed to tell the poor guy that he was probably centuries away from home? And Gerard probably wouldn’t be able to go back unless he went under extreme amounts of training and even then it would take years.

He gripped the edges of the counter from behind the bar, back hunched while his head hung between his shoulders, muscles tensed as he attempted to word what he was going to say in the best way possible. “You… you’re not in- I… this is hard.” 

Gerard’s brows furrowed in confusion while he watched frank stand up straight and rub his hands over his face in frustration, huffing out loud before running his hand threw his short brown locks (just long enough to grip tight and pull). “Pleas, just tell me. I need to let my brother and girlfriend know what is going on.”

“You cant,” Frank finally said, looking at Gerard without hesitation, pushing the feeling of disappointment away when he heard he had a girlfriend. Gerard felt a zap run through his entire body when they made eye contact, immediately looking at his hands that were around the plain white mug that was half filled with the freshly roasted coffee. He was confused at the response he got, nonetheless, voice coming out as a whisper when he asked why. 

It was such a simple question yet so hard to answer and it made Frank want to rip out his hair. When answering, his voice was raised slightly, the frustration he was feeling a lot clearer when he spoke: “you are in the year of 1920, you are from the future, Gerard.”

It took a few seconds for the raven haired man to process what he was told, not wan ting to believe such a thing because time travel was obviously not real and that was a proven fact. He was being fucked with, plain and simple. This was some stupid fucking prank that the guys were pulling on him for shits and giggles. “Funny… very funny!” Gerard’s eyebrows were raised and his eyes were wide, turning to Frank and apologizing. “I’m sorry that you had to be a part of this prank but you did a brilliant job, bud. Really, how much did they pay you?” 

Frank was confused; this man had to be going crazy! And just then, Gerard burst into laughter, getting out of his chair and talking to thin air. “Mikey! Ray! C’mon you guys pranks over. I’ll admit, you got me for a second – it was a good one.” What was he doing? How did he not believe what Frank was telling him? He soon figured that this was probably the man’s way of coping with the truth; the second step would need to be proof and that made Frank pull out the New York Times newspaper on the bar top while he watched on. 

Gerard travelled to the door of the bar; soon figuring that this really couldn’t be a prank. Nobody had jumped up from behind a table and scared the shit out of him and neither did they start laughing too much and it sent Gerard into a fit of nervous laughter, his smile starting to fall into a worried frown especially when he opened the front door and just about had a heart attack.

Cars that you would never see on the streets in the 21st Century were driving on the paved roads (very few though) while men and women walked around with styled hair and what Gerard considered even too formal to wear at Church on a Sunday morning.

Men wore tailored suites and ties or bows with waistcoats, polished shoes and canes or top hats while a woman clung to their arm. Not one female that walked by had a pair of pants on but rather slimmed out dresses with fluffed scarves or puffed out dresses from the waist down, stockings adorning their legs. They, too, wore polished shoes and only had a heel of at least 4cm. God, it was so weird to see girls in such a way – with so much clothing on – and the lack of makeup made it even more weird. Some of the girls would walk past with their lady friends, giggling with closed mouths, some applying some lipstick to their naked lips or powdering their nose, trying to be as oblivious as possible.

That’s when his heart really did drop in his chest, shutting the door and walking back, face even more pale than usual. The shock was just too much to handle. It didn’t help that when he shut the door, the cold air traveled in with him, realizing that it was no longer summer here and he was cold. He looked at Frank, seeing the barman point at the paper on the bar and beckon Gerard over to see the date. 

And there it was in the top right corner: ‘Week Ending – 24 October 1920’

He gasped, “Oh, God! 1920?” His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as he looked at the young man who he just realized was too short for it to be legal – but he would definitely have him fuck the shit out of him. Was that illegal? Oh shit, how the hell was he going to cope? But fuck, Lindsey was back home and – why the fuck was he thinking about fucking a guy? Why did he have to go through this? 

You are gay, did you forget about that, Gerard? A distant voice whispered in his head and he couldn’t help but feel the blood rush to his cheeks at the comment by the anonymous voice. 

Maybe he was just desperate? Yes, he was desperate! He hadn’t had a nice large cock up his ass in ages and seeing such a sexy man made him crave it but he couldn’t. He loved Lindsey and was going to fucking propose to her, shit. But he knew that it was only because he didn’t want to fall in love with a man and get his heart broken again, he couldn’t let that happen again, not again but fuck he missed it and – would it even be considered cheating since Lindsey didn’t exist in this time? Ugh, this was just too much to handle.

“Be lucky you landed up in my bar or else you’d be getting nowhere anytime soon.” Frank looked at Gerard, hazel eyes seemingly piercing through his skin. He wouldn’t stop looking. 

“And why is that?” 

The man only smiled, walking away from Gerard who was now becoming extremely curious instead of frightened, and into the back room. 

“No, no, no!” Gerard spoke up, following after Frank as his heart beat frantically in his chest. “You can’t just expect me to not ask you questions. Did you know that this was going to happen and how the fuck it did? I am going to go crazy if I don’t know the answer!” 

Frank took a seat in his chair, “I didn’t say you couldn’t ask questions, believe me, you can ask as many questions as you fancy, I just can’t promise I have the answers to them all.” He looked at him pointedly, “And no, I did not know that this would happen. I am just as overwhelmed as you are and have plenty of questions about where you are from. I am just a student.”

Gerard frowned, “just a student? Then who is your teacher?” 

It was at that moment that the office door slammed open and a woman with a beautiful grey dress walked in with mounds of material in her hands, hair cut in a bob that complimented her face quite perfectly. Gerard got a fright from the sudden noise and sunk back into the couch he sat on. 

“Frankie, dear, I brought our visitor some clothing. I do hope she likes the colours I have chosen for her.” Frank cringed, sending a look of apology to Gerard at the woman that walked in but looked to her and spoke to her calmly. “Actually, Jamia, our visitor might not wear it.” 

Jamia, apparently, had her smile fall from her face and she turned around in confusion before squealing like fans would. “Oh my, Gerard Way, I am such a big fan of your band! I didn’t realize that I would ever meet you and…” her voice trailed off as if she realized that the person she was such a huge fan of was stuck in a time that would end up killing his career if he didn’t get back to his time. “Gosh, Gerard, I am so sorry for this inconvenience. I sure hope Frank has been treating you well, he is just a student and has not learnt much in the several years I have taught him.” 

She threw the material on the floor and sat next to the man, trying to push away the fact that she was sitting in front of her favourite rock star of his era. She raised her hand to his forehead, concern written all over her features. “You aren’t burning up and it doesn’t seem like you have much of a concussion. Tell me, Gerard, what was the date before you landed up here?” 

“Um…” Gerard was nervous, this lady was getting in his personal space and he didn’t like it much but he assumed it was just how she was. He wouldn’t mind if Frank was in his personal space though. “July the 8th 2007 was what the date was.” Jamia nodded, humming before looking at Frank and scolding him.

“Why did you think this beautiful creature was a woman? Did you not read up on the start of the 21st century yet?” Frank flushed red, looking away. “I apologise, Jamia. I was not in my right mind and was quite surprised when he flew across my bar and into my tables.” He argued.

“Are you sure you weren’t just ogling over how pretty he is? Don’t even attempt it, Frank. Gerard may act like a total queer on stage with all the explicit moans but he has a girlfriend and he is soon to propose to her, unfortunately.” 

Gerard was taken aback by her words and quite annoyed that she would say such a thing in front of him, “excuse me, but from what I remember, you have no right to say such a thing… and what is so unfortunate about me marrying Lindsey?” the woman only shushed him, smirking slightly instead of answering his question.

Jamia turned back to Frank and asked him to bring a basin of warm water and a cloth along with the spare suite he kept at the pub just in case. Gerard could not go out looking the way he was at that moment or a lot of suspicion would rise and that was not needed. When frank left, Gerard folded his arms and glared at the woman.

“Gerard, what happened before you got here? Do you remember?” silence followed her question, rolling her eyes at how stubborn the man was being. “Fine, don’t talk, but if you keep silent I wont be able to help you and get you back to at least a few weeks ahead of when you were there last.” 

He groaned while his lips pulled down into a frown. He didn’t want to talk to Jamia because of what she said about how it was unfortunate that Gerard was going to marry Lindsey, probably one of those jealous fans that wanted him all to themselves. But if he didn’t tell her anything, then he would be stuck in the 1920’s forever. “I–”

“All I remember is being backstage and hearing ticking. There was some explosion and I was flown back and woke up here and that is all I remember.” 

Jamia looked like she was in thought about what happened, shaking her head slightly and sighing out. It was quite a sight but Gerard did not dare talk incase he interrupted and important thought. He flinched back slightly when he heard here scream out to Frank: “Frankie, dear, please telephone Ryan Ross! We are going to get Gerard a few suites tomorrow!” there was a soft ‘okay’ from behind the door and Gerard was curious. 

“You’re going to be staying here for quite some time so get comfy. This bomb was obviously the thing that threw you back in time and it was made for that reason. I have seen very few over my time and I really can’t bear to think that somebody specifically wanted you gone. I will be doing some undercover work to figure out what exactly were their intentions.” 

Gerard shook his head, not agreeing at all with these terms, “No, I cannot stay here. Can’t you just use a bomb to get in the future?” 

Jamia shook her head. “It would take years to find the correct ingredients to make the bomb and either way, the future is completely different to the past so the possibility is a one in a hundred. I am a being from the quantum realm so therefore only I am allowed to hop back and forth as well as the other beings. I know you must be thinking I can just time jump with you but it s not possible as you are just a mere human and you’ll evaporate before you even get there. Just give me the time I need and we will figure it out.” 

He wasn’t given much of a choice to accept whatever the hell that was happening at that point but he knew that he had to just follow them and listen to everything that they asked. This was going to be harder than Gerard expected.


End file.
